Home
by dottyforever15
Summary: A short smutty one shot about how much Jackson and April love each other. Set in 10x13.


**So this is just a smutty racy lovely one shot I wrote today set during 10x13. It is unedited and I would venture to say has many mistakes but hey..it's all for fun. Hope you guys enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it ;)**

Friday traffic in Seattle was such a nightmare. April couldn't wait to get home. _Home. _Usually when one thinks of home, they think of four walls, a floor, a roof over their head. Perhaps they think of the comfy couch that has been hauled around the country with them, or maybe they think of the photographs displayed around the house capturing moments in time. April used to think of Ohio when she thought of home_. _Then, sometime after she moved to Seattle, and she's not even sure when.. she started thinking of Seattle as home. First her apartment with Reed was home.. then Meredith's was home for a short while.. then her apartment with Alex and Jackson was home.. and finally her studio apartment near the hospital was home. All of these places provided comfort and a place to rest her head at night. Solace in a sometimes crazy world.

Very recently, though, April had learned that her previous ideals of _home _were completely off base. She did not understand the true meaning of the word until she ran off with the love of her life and married him on the day of her wedding to another man. She did not realize that there was a different between a house and a home until she was able to come _home _to her husband every single night and wake up to him every single day. When he would softly stroke her hair after they made love, lulling her to sleep and softly whispering how much he loved her.

It still surprised her every time she thought about it, in the best way imaginable. Jackson loved her. He loved everything about her. Ever since they had run out of that barn three weeks ago, things had changed so much between them. No longer hesitant touches or unsure feelings or miscommunications. They were all in, heart, mind, body, and soul. The first time they made love after they got married in Lake Tahoe, April cried because she didn't realize how much she could love another person, or how good it would feel to share that love in such an intimate way. Sometimes she wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. That this beautiful, intelligent, sweet and thoughtful man actually loved her above all else. That he wanted to spend every day with her and have children with her and grow old with her. There was a time she thought she'd be alone forever, but life has a funny way of throwing curve balls she supposed. Really.. super.. hot curve balls that had amazing hands and a wicked tongue and a huge, beautiful...

A horn honked and snapped April out of her perverted daze. She squirmed in her seat and let out a deep breath. Five more minutes and she'd be home.

Jackson put the finishing touches on dinner and check his watch, anxious for April to get home. He saw her earlier that day at the hospital but seeing as how they were keeping the whole being married thing top secret, all they could exchange was a longing gaze from across the cafeteria. He hated keeping it a secret. He hated not being able to tell the world that April was his wife. That she chose him and he chose her and they were a team and he was her husband and she was his _wife_. But he understood her concerns about shouting it from the nearest rooftop, which is what he suggested they do.

The fact was they did hurt two innocent people on their quest to happily ever after. Jackson felt like a real douchebag for what he did to Stephanie. Not stopping April's wedding, of course. That was by far the smartest thing he'd ever done. But he was wrong for allowing their relationship to continue for so long. He knew from the get-go he would never be serious with Steph. He also knew a few months in that she was falling in love with him and he still let it go on. He should have manned up a lot sooner and broke it off with her. But the worst part was April feeling so incredibly guilty for hurting Matthew, to the point of beating herself up over it. She tries not to show him how much it bothers her, but he knows her better than anyone. He tried as much as he could to help her forgive herself, but he figured time was the only thing that would really heal that wound.

Jackson was surprised at how much he loved married life. Maybe it wasn't married life, per say, as much as married life with April that made him so unbelievably happy. He just loved her _so much. _He had never loved another woman the way he loves his wife. He didn't think it was possibly to love someone as much as he loved her. He found himself wanting to do anything and everything he could to make her happy, to see her smile. She was so incredibly smart, always with her nose in a book or a medical journal or a newspaper, she was by far the kindest person he'd ever known. She was hilarious, sometimes unintentionally so, but Jackson had always found her rather amusing, ever since their first year together as interns. When other people would get annoyed with her rambling neurotic ways, Jackson found it charming and adorable and quite humorous. She was unbelievably beautiful and sexy and no other woman had ever turned him on as much as April did without even trying. Just a bat of her long eyelashes, a flip of her red wavy hair, or a smile with that dimple he loved so damn much and he was putty in her hands.

And the sex? Wow. The sex. Jackson had always heard horror stories about marriage ruining your sex life, but clearly those people were not married to a woman who denied herself sexual pleasure for 30 years and was now eager to make up for lost time. He never had so much sex in his life as he has had since being married. Two..three.. sometimes four times a day. Always before bed. Always when they wake up in the morning. She was his eager little student and he was her incredibly willing instructor. Although, April was quite the natural in the sheets and had been since their first night together. He can remember like it was yesterday how surprised he was at how great the sex had been.. like, really great. So great he had to have an encore in the men's room the next day, which before he got married three weeks ago remained the single hottest hook up of his life and number one fantasy in the yank bank. Her purrs of satisfaction in his ear and moaning his name and the way her legs locked around him like a vice and she begged him to go harder and faster and... whew, down boy.

He smiled to himself when he thinks of how much she loves to please him. The first time she gave him a blow job he thought he was going to die and go straight to the Heaven she talks about. She used just the right amount of pressure, the perfect amount of saliva, and her tongue was.. man, it was something else. But the thing that got him the most was she looked him right in the eyes the entire time, never once breaking contact. And then when it got to be too much and he could no longer hold it off, the tightening of his balls becoming unbearable, he warned her that was going to come, and to move out of the way, but instead of moving like most women do, she applied slightly more pressure and started humming all the while looking at him dead in the eyes as her mouth bobbed up and down his length. It was his undoing. He came so hard he didn't think it would ever stop and his beautiful amazing wife took it all. She asked him afterwards if it was okay and he started laughing. For a split second, he saw hurt cross her delicate features before he quickly tugged her up to him and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "That, babe, was more than okay. That was the best head I've ever had in my life. Are you sure you've never done that before?" He started to worry for a second and she giggled. "No, I've never done it before, you're silly. But I do read.. a lot.. " He pinched her cute little ass. "Well, please, whatever you're reading, do continue."

As much as April liked to please Jackson, he was fairly certain that he had her beat in the department, if only by a little. There was literally nothing else on the planet he loved more than to make his wife orgasm. He took such pleasure in discovering new ways to get her off, to show her all the ways they could truly enjoy each other. Her innocence and naivete only increased his desire for her. He remembers the first time he went down on her, on their wedding night. It was truly something he'd never forget. He'd always thought of himself as a great lover, and was not opposed to giving as well as receiving in past relationships, but going down on women was not his favorite thing in the world. Not for any other reason that it was incredibly intimate, more so than he usually liked, and he'd rather get to the main event in most scenarios. But with April... it was so different. Much like everything else about her and their relationship. He absolutely loved going down on her. It was quickly becoming one of his favorite hobbies and he had no problem begging her to let him at any given opportunity. The first time he did it, she was shy about it, naturally, and was hesitant to let him. But after a few comforting words "please, baby, you'll love it.. I promise.. I just want to make you feel good... relax.. it's just me... me and you... I love you.." while kissing her all over her body, she finally relaxed enough to open her legs, exposing herself completely, laying there completely naked and vulnerable for him. And while he had seen her naked before in quick flashes during on-call quickies or briefly in the darkened hotel room in Seattle, he had never seen her so bare, and in the candle lit honeymoon suite, she'd never looked more beautiful. Now, Jackson had seen plenty of naked women in his day, all shapes and sizes, but no one compared to her. She was tiny and petite with curves in all the right places. A long slender neck. Perky, full breasts with small pink nipples that made his mouth water. A flat toned belly. Curvy hips and slender toned legs. Even her little feet with their red nail polish were adorable. But that night, their wedding night, seeing all of her, really seeing all of her.. he realized _everything _about her body was perfection. She was freshly waxed with only a small strip of red curls present. He slowly lowered his body down to comfortably rest between her legs, lifting both legs over his shoulders, and taking a really long look at the most beautiful intoxicating pussy he'd ever seen. April squirmed, not entirely comfortable with their position, even after his encouraging words. Jackson dropped a slew of kisses on her inner thighs and she let out a low moan of approval. He could smell her arousal and was becoming completely intoxicated by her. He gently ran his thumb down her slit, ever so softly, teasing her. Her hips jerked at the contact and she yelped quietly. Jackson smiled and held her hips down with his free hand. He let his thumb dip inside her center briefly, coating it with her moisture, before rubbing it back up and softly, slowly circling her clit. April moaned louder this time, and he could feel her body become more lax. "Ready, baby?" Her eyes shot open, a surge of confidence from out of nowhere, and she lifted herself slightly on her elbows to look at him between her legs. Her eyes were heavy with lust. She bit her lip in that way that always drove him mad, and nodded softly.

He held her eyes as he dipped his head down, softly flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. "Oh my God!" she shouted at the first sensation. Jackson smirked against her warmth and did it again. He alternated between flicking her clit, circling it with his tongue, and sucking on it gently, pulling it into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. She moaned and called out his name.. and God's name.. and thrashed about the bed. She had one hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue, and the other hand clasped in his, holding on for dear life. "Oh my God.. Jackson.. unnhhh.. it feels so good.. so good..." Jackson took the opportunity to spread her even wider, inserting two fingers inside her, pumping them in time with his mouth. A layer of sweat had covered her whole body, making her glisten in the candlelight. He pulled away for a second, causing her to whimper, all the while still working her with his fingers. "Feels good, doesn't it baby? Huh? You like that?" His voice was low and husky and completely seductive. April whimpered again. "Yes... yes...yes..." He licked her slowly again, torturously. "You taste so fucking good." He went back to work, eating her out like a starved man. April's back arched off the bed and she grabbed on to the sheets, clutching them tightly in her hands, moaning and gasping for breath as the pressure in her lower half continued to build. Finally her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body stiffened, her back entirely off the bed as she screamed out her husband's name. "Jackson! Jackson!" He held her to him, his mouth completely covering her, taking all she had to give and moaning in appreciation.

He softly kissed her tender flesh until she came down from her high, breathing sharply, panting. He slowly made his way up her body placing kissed on her skin as he went. Her hands cradled his face when he finally reached her and she opened her eyes. "Wow." Jackson chuckled at his lovely wife and grunted when she flipped them over to straddle him. Yeah, definitely a night he will never forget.

He checked the clock once again. She should be there any minute now. He was starting to get anxious, thinking about such intimate acts with her was getting him worked up before he even saw her. He finished the spaghetti and started to grate the cheese when he heard the door open and keys dropping on the ledge.

"I hope you're okay with spaghetti. I had to ditch that leftover chicken."

A pair of small arms encircled his waist and he sighed contently.

"Hey."

April smiled and held him tighter. "Oh I found a home for the ice cream maker."

Jackson turned his head. "Really? I thought we were keeping it. I hope we didn't go through all of that for nothing." She giggled and slapped him playfully, circling around to embrace him. He leaned down, kissing her soft perfect lips.

"We had a board meeting tonight. I don't think we're gonna be able to keep this a secret much longer."

"About us?" She asked sweetly.

Jackson's eyes darted to her lips. God he wanted her. "Kinda."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it after dinner." He leaned in, kissing her again, loving the feel of her in his arms, the way she smelled, her soft warm mouth working diligently against his own. His hands drifted down her back and softly groped her bottom. April smiled against his lips.

"Let's eat."

"Oh I plan to."

He lifted her effortlessly and April had no choice but to wrap her legs around his midsection. She giggled softly as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Yeah. This was definitely their idea of home.


End file.
